


moomincomic 12/14/2019-12/16/2019

by Tzalmavet



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Butterflies, Comic, Embedded Images, Gen, Harmonica Playing, Ice Sculpting, Surreal, there's snufmoom in this but it's not the focus so it's marked as gen instead of M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzalmavet/pseuds/Tzalmavet
Summary: An exercise in futility.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	moomincomic 12/14/2019-12/16/2019

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn in ink on paper, and edited together in paint.net.  
> You can also read this on [my DeviantART.](https://www.deviantart.com/mine-recurring-dream/art/moomincomic-12-14-2019-12-16-2019-823768170)


End file.
